Deliver Us
by Cupcake-Wingz
Summary: Prince of Egypt AU. Dean was born in a time of strife for God's people. Somehow, though, he is delivered to the Egyptian royal family and taken in by Pharaoh and his Queen. There, he grew up a privileged life until one night when he lets a recently captured girl go. That night he finds out of his true heritage, thereby changing his life.


Michael quickly darted forward to snatch his younger sister Anna's doll.

"Hey!" she yelped. Michael laughed, and quickly ran down the well-worn cobblestone path towards the river. Anna sprang to her feet and pelted after her brother.

"Come and catch me!" Michael teased over his shoulder as he followed the winding path between the tightly-packed homes where the Hebrews lived. The sun-baked mud huts were spread over a large area. Some of the houses were built on top of others to make the most of space they had. Following the wide path would bring you to the city of Cairo, where the Pharaoh and all other Egyptians resided. Cairo, encased by towering white walls covered in hieroglyphics, was all white alabaster stone and hieroglyphics and gilded in gold. The Hebrews would know; they built the city themselves.

The sun beat down on the young boy's back as he dashed down the path, closely followed by his sister. Soon, Michael would have to begin to work, so he planned to make as much of the time he had left as he possibly could. A chase down to the Nile with his younger sister sounded like a lot of fun.

Their feet sent up small puffs of red dust as they ran over the smooth stones set into the ground. Anna had been playing by the well in the center of the Hebrew's sprawling settlement. It was quite a run from there to the Nile, but the siblings had done it many times before. Often, they would stop by their home by the edge of the poor excuse for a town.

"Get back here Mike!" Anna yelled as loud as she could between her gasps for breath. "I need to stop by the house for a drink!"

Michael snorted, but slowed his pace all the same, allowing his sister to catch up. "Slowpoke," he teased. "You only wanted to stop 'cause you knew you'd never catch me!"

Anna, always the lady, promptly elbowed Michael in the stomach and snatched her doll back. With a muffled 'oof' Michael dropped like a sack of potatoes, taking Anna with him by latching onto her shoulder. They both landed with a thud, conveniently on their own doorstep.

Michael laughed when he saw the state of Anna's brand new dress their mother had just made for her. It was stained red as the mud huts that made up their entire world. Clearly, though, she hadn't noticed, for she was giggling right along with Michael. Mom would be _really_ upset when she saw that.

Suddenly, a scream sounded from deeper in the cluster of homes. Michael and Anna immediately leapt to their feet, terrified by the bloodcurdling wails and shrieks and pleads for mercy that were now echoing down the paths that they had just laughed in.

Mary, their mother, was dragging them into the house before they realized she was even home.

"Quick, Anna," Mary ordered as she rushed towards the small crib in the corner, "get the wicker basket from below the beds and line it with Dean's wool swaddling cloth." Anna hastened to follow her mother's desperate orders. "Michael, keep watch and tell us when you can see the soldiers." Michael nodded, wide-eyed and confused, but dashed out and climbed onto the wooden crates outside of their door to keep watch.

Anna laid the basket on their small dinner table and ran into the tiny back room to find the blanket Mary had made for Dean, their newborn younger brother. He was scarcely two months old, but Mary had still given him a thinner, less bulky blanket to cover him during the night. Anna found the swaddling cloth in a chest and dashed back to the table to lay it in the basket.

Mary had Dean cradled in her arms and was trying to keep the baby asleep through all the terrified cries echoing through the town. Anna quickly put the lid back on the basket and looked to her mother for further instruction. Mary's eyes were moist, and it looked like she was barely holding back the tears.

"What's going on, Mommy?" Anna whispered.

Her mother's head jerked up, as if she hadn't noticed Anna's return. "No time to talk now, get the basket and follow me," Mary ordered, all trace of vulnerability evaporated from her face. She tucked Dean inside the shawl she was wearing, quickly heading for the door. Anna grabbed the basket and followed close behind her, bewildered and scared.

Mary, after carefully checking for soldiers, quickly dashed through the door and slid into the alleyway next to their home. "Follow me," she whispered before speeding off into the system of alleyways and small paths that could take you anywhere in the Hebrew's settlement. With a quick glance at Anna, Michael pelted after Mary. Anna, not wanting to be left behind, slid into the shadowy gap behind her brother.

Throughout their desperate and confusing journey, both Michael and Anna knew only something terrible was happening and they were trying to escape it. For all they had been told, if they got caught they would all be killed. Their route was confusing and long, but both of the siblings could tell they were winding ever closer to the Nile. Mary moved quickly and silently, from shadow to shadow in her desperate attempt to save her son's life. To Mary, every corner seemed to be hiding a troop of soldiers, swords at the ready.

After a non-stop dash through the shadows and alleyways, Mary stopped to rest under a small overhanging hut on the very edge of the village. She looked about for soldiers, and gave herself a chance to catch her breath when she saw none. She gazed across the small expanse of pale dust they had to cross before they could safely hide in the reeds that lined the Nile's banks. They would be completely unprotected for just a few seconds, but if they were caught they would most certainly be punished. If they could make it to the reeds, they would be able to hide and save Dean from the bloodied scythes that had killed so many of the boys his age already. A few seconds, and her baby boy would be safe.

"Get ready," Mary murmured quietly to her children. "When I run, follow me into the reeds. Do not slow down, do not look back, and keep running even if we are seen. If we get separated, make for the river edge and look for me there."

Anna and Michael nodded, dusty, exhausted, and too terrified to question their mother's orders. Mary pulled Dean out of her shawl and looked at his innocent, dust-streaked face. She kissed him gently, and tucked him back under her shawl. Mary was about to sprint forward when a wail rose from right above her head. The blood drained from her face, and she glanced behind at her children to make sure they were okay. Anna had tears running down her face, leaving shining tracks through the grime that was a constant in their home. Michael was bravely looking forward, clearly doing his best to stay strong and ignore the terrifying sound that echoed down the dusty path.

Mary suddenly ran forward, not caring if she was seen, just wanting to protect her children from the terror looming over them. Her eyes clouded, and the only thing Mary knew was her terror, her children, and the safety that the riverbank would provide. Her vision went white, her mind went blank, and her body was operating on it's own. The world was on fire, and she couldn't stop it. Her stomach was tearing open and her head was burning, and all she could see were golden eyes, golden eyes full hate and hurt and pain.

Water up to her hips was the only thing that woke Mary. Not her children calling her desperately, not the screams echoing from her home, not the precious cargo she held clutched against her chest. Mary screwed her eyes shut, and prayed to God that he would protect her son and bring him to safety. That Dean would be raised a true and kind boy, the kind that a mother could be proud of. She prayed the river would take Dean somewhere free from the poverty his family lived in, free from the torment and anguish. She prayed, most of all; that he remember her, and wish that he could return to her.

"Anna, give me the basket," Mary choked out. Anna's eyes grew wide, and filled with another torrent of tears when she realized what was going on. She held the basket out to her mother, arms shaking uncontrollably. Anna heard Michael's choked sob and quickly returned to cling to him. Mary almost laughed. Michael; Anna's anchor, Anna's comforter, Anna's protector. Mary was supposed to be that for Dean. She was supposed to be that for all of them. But, Dean, for some reason he felt more important, more valuable. She was supposed to be there for him, she was supposed to raise him. Pharaoh had stolen that from her, and had it written that all sons of less than two years be killed. Pharaoh's writing had severed Mary's connection with her beloved last son.

Mary gently laid Dean in the basket, wrapped in his swaddling cloth. It was all so unfair. Dean hadn't even opened his eyes, hadn't even seen his real home, hadn't even seen his mother's face. The only thing Mary could give her son was a song, the same lullaby she had sung to Michael and then to Anna when they were infants. Her last and only gift to Dean.

With a slight sob, Mary quietly sang to her son. Tears streamed freely down her face, and she held tight to the tiny hand that grasped her thumb. Mary leaned down to kiss her son one last time, when his eyes cracked open for the first time. They were green. The green that didn't exist in the dry, arid, dusty prison that kept the Hebrews where they were. Dean's eyes were the green people wish they could see just once before they die. And they were beautiful.

"Angels watch over you," Mary told Dean as she closed the basket and pushed it away. Her son drifted away on the endless current, and Mary staggered back to Anna and Michael, unable to watch her son drift away. Mary crawled onto the muddy bank and collapsed into tears.

Anna watched as the basket floated downstream, and knew right down to her soul that she could not just let her little brother go without knowing he was going to be okay. She splashed through the muddy forest of reeds that bordered the river, following the basket's progress. The glare of the sun's reflection prevented her from seeing most of the journey, but still Anna slogged determinedly through the mud and reeds. The clear water seemed like a gift from God. But of course, nothing lasts forever. Suddenly, a ship came flying down the Nile, heading straight for the basket. Anna cried out, and dove forward in a desperate attempt to save Dean.

Time seemed to slow as Anna pictured Dean being drowned or torn to pieces, and waded forward as fast as she could. The basket floated merely feet away from Anna while the boat surged forward. With a great splash, it slid by, leaving bits of torn and mangled wood in its wake.

Hardly believing the scene that played out before her eyes, Anna pushed through the floating rubble to find what might be left behind. With a splash, the basket bobbed to the surface, whole and intact. Anna let out a sigh of relief, and suppressed the urge to crack the basket open and look at the baby inside. Anna forced herself to push the basket onward down the river, and splashed back to the riverbank to continue her trek.

What seemed like months later, a building appeared on the side of the Nile. Anna quickly scuttled farther into the reeds, to keep herself from being seen. The basket gently floated into a small alcove of water, filled with white albatrosses and lily pads. A woman wearing an elaborate headdress and silk robes stood on a small patio before a large staircase, playing with a young boy. Two younger women stood as if on guard on either side of the staircase, serenely watching the woman and who seemed to be her child.

Anna quietly began humming the lullaby her mother taught her to calm herself, and peered through the reeds. Anna watched as the older woman saw the basket, and gently fished it from the water. She held her breath as the woman cracked the basket open and stared at the contents. The woman gently lifted Dean, and cradled him close to her chest. Anna watched Dean closely, and gasped when she saw his face.

His eyes were open. And they were a beautiful green.

Anna realized then that she would never ever be able to play with the young boy, never be able to show him all the best places to hide and watch the temple being built, never be able to show him how amazing their lives could be.

Anna swore right then she would never forget the brother she lost, even if he might have a better life. She would never forget the pain that the Pharaoh caused her. She would never, ever forget Dean. Anna swore right then that she would live her life proudly, and never ever let the past affect her future. She swore she would live her life for the both of them, herself and Dean.

Anna swore she would never forget Dean's green, green eyes.


End file.
